


Lavender Mary Janes

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: womenlovefest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I...I learned it from Ruby.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Mary Janes

**Author's Note:**

> _Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting_ has the actual hex bag recipe, not the one I made up for "Obscurentur". I highly recommend the book; there is just _so much backstory_.

"Thank God for non-American cuisine," Ruby says.

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" Sam asks as Ruby digs in her bag.

"We need two chicken foot bones per bag." Ruby holds up a package of chicken feet. "People eat chicken feet."

"Why do we need chicken foot bones?"

Ruby shrugs. "Just the way the world works." She dumps out the chicken feet onto the motel room table and begins expertly dismembering one with her boot knife. "Grab a knife and do this yourself."

Sam pulls out one of the knives stashed about his person, picks up a chicken foot, and attempts to mimic Ruby's motions. His pile of chicken foot bones ends up no smaller than Ruby's but rather more damaged.

"These will need drying out before they're any good to us," Ruby says. "Lucky us, I have a stash." Ruby pulls out a small jar of tiny bones. "I also come equipped with dried spider eggs." A second small jar. "The spider-summoning spell is easy enough—all you need is a picture of the local variety of spider, a match, and some Latin—but the odds of catching a spider with an egg sac are fairly low. Thus, a fertility spell and some patience. You're male, so you're capable of neither."

Sam protests wordlessly. Ruby ignores him. "One egg sac contains hundreds or thousands of eggs, depending on species—I love Wikipedia—and all you need is one unbroken one, so this little jar should do you for years."

"That's good," Sam says.

"Next up, goofer dust."

"Dirt from the grave of a loved one, powdered sulfur, salt, ground black pepper, anvil dust which means magnetic sand," Sam recites.

"Any graveyard dirt will do," Ruby corrects.

Sam considers this and nods: all Ruby's loved ones, the graves are probably long since lost to time. "So we raid a scientific supply store, a Wiccan store, and the nearest graveyard."

Ruby pulls out a ziploc bag containing black powder. "Way ahead of you."

"Chicken foot bones, spider egg, goofer dust," Sam says. "Anything else?"

"Last but not least, equal quantities of lavender and hemp. Someone in this town is sure to be growing lavender, and someone in this town is sure to be selling marijuana." Ruby eyes Sam.

"I look like a cop," Sam points out. "A big, scary, crazy cop. Nobody with sense is going to sell me drugs."

"Then you've got a problem, don't you?"


End file.
